Sarah meets Sharah
by Lunathedemigod
Summary: This is the story of Sarah, the girl that died in Alexis Warren's house, a long time ago. A few decades later, Sharah moves in with her boyfriend, and she is pregnant with Megan Wiley. One shot.


**HEY! It's Luna! :P**

**I'm making this cuz I just read this book, ordered the next book in trilogy, and can't wait to read that too. This is sorta random, but here you go! :D BTW, IF YOU'VE READ BAD GIRL'S DONT DIE, you'll understand. If you haven't, this won't make much sense, but ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

My name was to be Sarah, a long time ago. I remember my life at different intervals, a little flashback here and there. I had been a girl, a girl the village children would travel the land to reach Surrey and play with me. When I was once young, my spirit bright, friendly and open, life was somewhat pleasant. Days were monotone but structured, until that one very day when I found _her_. My parents had bought it with the little money they earned for my thirteenth birthday. That's also the day when I became obsessed with _her._ I had made some modifications; shaved half her head, revealing the porcelain skull, the rest of her blond hair was mangled and messy, her hands chipped after the numerous things I'd done with her, and her stained underclothes: tea spills. I would take her everywhere, sometimes against my will. Then the doll began speaking back to me; it's vivid green eyes staring right into my soul, my deepest darkest spots. Life was a never-ending pain, but _she_ made it all better.

I loved her, I loved her, I would repeat, but she killed me. The boys didn't come to play with me anymore, and nor did the girls. It was her fault, she made me loosen my grip, telling me my hands were hurting from clutching the tree bark so fiercely, telling me I was weak, and more importantly, I had to hold onto her. So I did, and I fell to my death gripping the doll with my little hands, the faint sound of the children laughing all around me slowly disappearing as my vision turned black.

It remained black until later on the year. My parents had mourned my death. Her death: because I shall now be the doll itself. I shan't be the Sarah, the girl I once used to be. Her parents moved out the house, taking all her possessions, but forgetting me. They'd grown to hate me when she'd fallen from the tree, clutching me instead of her very life: the rough tree trunk. I stayed alone, stored with other useless objects in the attic. I remained there, asleep for the years to come.

A few dozen years later, I heard noise, but I remained silent. A young woman emerged in the attic, the words, "Oh, look, there's stuff in here! Well, well," pouring out her mouth. She began rummaging through boxes of old things. I only heard the sound of shuffling and cardboard boxes opening and closing. I didn't dare open my eyes; the vivid greenness of them would surprise her. The reason I'd waited this whole time in the attic was to plan my revenge: my revenge against the girls and boys that threw stones at me. Forcing her, who was once me, to let go the tree. I'm sure that's what happened, nothing to do with me. All those children were long dead, but their descendants now walk the world today, and I shall find them, and they shall die.

"Oh! Look at you!" The young woman shrieked with delight, picking me up and disturbing my thoughts. I kept my perfect eyelids tightly shut. "Wow." There was a long pause, and during she turned me around in her delicate thin hands, inspecting me. "What's happened to you, eh?" She murmured in my ear.

"It feels so empty here! I don't like it!" A male voice complained from the room below. "Shut _up_! Too late…" She shouted back at him. "…Wow, nice." She said feeling my pretty dress in her dainty fingers. "Oh come on, Shara!" Shara gripped my body and brought me out of the attic. For the first time in what felt like forever, I could almost feel the sun's shine through the big windows and onto my smooth porcelain skin.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you haven't read the book, at least tell me whether the writing was good. Thanks! Bya! (BTW this is a one-shot!)**


End file.
